The Princess and the Frog
by seddie love239
Summary: TRADUCIDA.ella era la princesa y el era un sapo.sus vidas no estan destinadas a chocar. sin embargo en su ultimo año en Ridgeway lo hace... este no es un cuento de hadas comun.  SEDDIE.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicos quise probar con una traducción**

**Esta historia es propiedad de: **grech8993

**Capitulo uno**

**Prologo**

Samantha Puckette pasaba las manos por su cabello lacio rubio inconscientemente mientras miraba a los estudiantes entrar al edificio. Era el primer dia de clases y ella era una nueva estudiante y ella estudiaría ahí su ultimo año, en Ridgeway. Ella estaba nerviosa por el hecho de que no le agradaba mucho a la gente y se burlaran de ella al igual que en su escuela anterior. Gracias a Dios su mejor amiga de la infancia, Carly Shay era una chica popular en esta escuela o no habría modo de que ella encajara.

Mirando al asiento del pasajero, donde estaba su mejor amiga, la rubia se mordió el labio.

-Carly yo no creo que pueda hacer esto. Siento que voy a vomitar!-dijo la rubia mientras jugueteaba con su falda roja.

Carly le dio una sonrisa tranquilizante a su amiga

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien-dijo Carly

-Pero..-Sam intento protestar

-Sam nada puede salir mal.. yo te cuido la espalda ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Carly

Sam suspiro, inhalo y exhalo una vez. Una vez que se calmo, miro a Carly

Muy bien- dijo Sam, se quito el cinturón y apago el motor del coche.-vamos a acabar con esto- dijo una vez que había bajado del coche.

Sam camino al lado de Carly hacia las puertas principales de la caminaron en el interior , todos los estudiantes, que ya se conocían desde primer grado, comenzaron a mirar a Sam con interés.

Ante la sospecha de que alguien la veía, Sam miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que todo el cuerpo estudiantil las miraba

-Porque todos nos miran asi?-pregunto en voz baja a Carly

Antes de que Carly pudiera contestar un grupo de chicas se acerco a ellas con sus bolsos cannel, coach y Louis Vuitton .

Sintiendo la presencia de Sam, el grupo de chicas miro a Sam de arriba abajo. Despues de unos minutos de silencio. La rubia con el corte bob se puso en el centro

-Y tu quien eres?-pregunto la chica casi con asco

Carly sonrio levemente y se aclaro la garganta

-Fiona,Wendy,Shannon,Valerie-comenzo Carly haciendo un gesto hacia Sam- ella es Samantha Puckett mi mejor amiga de la infancia-dijo la morena con una sonrisa

-hola- dijo Sam con una brillante sonrisa y saludando a todas con la mano

Fiona, que era la rubia con el corte bob sonrió suavemente

-Es un placer conocerte, tu serás una gran adicción al grupo-dijo fiona

Sam miro a Carly

-que grupo?-pregunto Sam

-El grupo de chicas populares, gente que no se mezcla con los demás de abajo –dijo la morena de pelo corto y rizado como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

Fiona miro a la chica y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda

-Shannon, Samantha es nueva aquí asi que es obvio que no lo sabía-dijo fiona con una falsa sonrisa

-de hecho me gusta mas Sam-dijo Sam con una sonrisa

Shannon rodo los ojos, mientras que Fiona se rio en voz baja antes de responder

-Lo que tu quieras cariño-dijo dulcemente, para luego tomar los libros que Sam tenia en sus manos y dárselos a la chica de cabello recto y café

-Valerie lleva los libros de Sam-dijo Fiona a la chica- ahora- dijo a Sam- hay muchas cosas que debes saber de Ridgeway

…."

Así que con el tiempo Sam consiguió a todos sus amigos gracias a Carly y Fiona además había logrado conseguir un novio lindo de la selección de Futbol, Shane Maslov. Tenía el cabello marrón, ojos marrones y una sonrisa asesina que a cualquier chica le encantaría.

Shane era entonces su primer novio. Ya que ella nunca tuvo un novio, claro que ella era un marimacho antes de mudarse a Seattle, antes la gente no le hacia caso ignorándola como un alienígena o un vicho raro.

Se podría decir que todo cambio hasta ahora… ahora no era el patito feo o una de las hermanastras de la cenicienta… ahora ella podía ser la princesa de su propio cuento

Freddie Benson gimió cuando su madre trato de arreglar su cabello por decima vez. Estaba tan cansado de su madre sobre protectora, tratándolo como un bebe. El ya no era un niño tenia 18 años ¡ era un hombre!

Finalmente logro salir del cuarto de baño

Mama estoy bien!-dijo mientras agarraba la mochila de su cama-voy a llegar tarde si no me dejas ir ahora!-dijo el muchacho saliendo de su habitación

Su madre, Marisa Benson. Era una mujer viuda de 40 años que siempre se preocupa por la protección de su hijo y la salud. Nunca se equivocaba en como cuidar. Aunque, desde el punto de vista observador se pasaba de protectora.

Pero amor, tu cabello es un desastre!-dijo Marisa mientras perseguía a su hijo con un cepillo-permite acomodar esa hebra de tu cabello

Mama dije que es suficiente- decía el chico desde el marco de la puerta

La mujer suspiro por la derrota y dejo caer el cepillo

-bien! Haz lo que quieras-después de unos segundo ella sonríe- que tengas un buen dia- dice antes de darle un beso en la frente

Freddie arrugo la nariz y asintió con la cabeza.

Al entrar a su coche y encender el motor, vio el reloj en el tablero _7:40_ . se quejo a si a llegar tarde

Pero llego a la escuela con 5 minutos de sobra, salió corriendo de su coche hacia su casillero. Miro el pasillo, estaba vacio, cuando vio al equipo de futbol caminando hacia el.

Trago saliva, con la esperanza de que lo ignoraran y siguieran caminando.

A centímetros de su casillero un jugador del equipo se detuvo

-miren a quien tenemos aqui muchachos.. es un poco froggy no creen?

-Vete Jackson-dijo freddie

-Y que pasa si no quiero?-pregunto el chico agarrando a freddie de la camisa y elevándolo varios centímetros del suelo

Para suerte de freddie la campana sonó en ese momento

-Tienes suerte esta vez froggy-dijo el chico y se alejo con los demás-pero la próxima vez no la tendrás

Freddie suspiro y agarro su libro antes de ir a clase.

Ese estúpido accidente arruino su vida. Simplemente no era justo. No es como si el quisiera que todos en la escuela se burlaran de el y lo molestaran, pero despues se acostumbro. Al principio era molesto y vergonzoso pero se había acostumbrado . no le importaba si le daban una paliza o se burlaban de el. No importaba que la gente no quisiera ser su amigo. No importaba que el único amigo que había tenido lo abandonara por el futbol. El solo quería que este año pasara mas rápido que los anteriores.

Todo lo demás no importaba

Dos mundos diferentes. Dos almas diferentes. Dos corazones diferentes.

Sin embargo, cuando sus mundos choquen cambiaran su vida para siempre

**Que les pareció?**

**Díganme si continuo traduciendo o ahí le paro..**

**Reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta historia es propiedad de:****grech8993**

**Y icarly es propiedad de: DAN,**

**Osea que nada me pertence exepto mi esfuerzo por traducir jaja**

**Capitulo dos**

** Worlds collide **

Cuando Sam entro en la escuela en la mañana lo primero que vio fue un grupo de estudiantes , todos vestidos con los colores de la escuela. Ellos estaban reunidos alrededor de Fiona, que tenia un megáfono en sus manos. Sin saber que estaba pasando, Sam intento encontrar una cara familiar entre la multitud. Despues de escanear la sala, logro encontrar a Shane que estaba apoyado en su casillero viendo a la multitud

-Hola!-saludo Sam mientras se acercaba.

-Al darse cuenta de su presencia Shane sonrio.

-Hola nena- dijo el chico para despues inclinarse por un beso

-¿Qué esta pasando?-pregunto Sam señalando a la multitud

El chico suspiro , se apoyo en los casilleros y quedo mirando a Sam mientras ella sacaba algunos libros

-Fiona y sus palabras de animo- explico, observando todos los libros que Sam sacaba – te ayudo?

-No- dijo la chica con una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza-Pero gracias sin embargo-respondio antes de cerrar su casillero.

-Muy bien- dijo Shane- me tengo que ir- dijo y Sam enarco las cejas, al darse cuenta el de su mirada critica- El equipo quiere hablar con el entrenador, en el primer modulo- explico

-Que se diviertan-dijo Sam y le dio un beso en la mejilla, el solo murmuro un gracias arrastrando las palabras y se fue con una sonrisa.

Sam miro de nuevo a su alrededor en busca de un amigo y encontró a Carly en las escaleras hablando por teléfono, _seguramente es su novio- pensó la rubia_

Cuando estuvo frente a Carly ella le hizo un gesto de " esperame un momento", despues de esperar un momento Carly colgó y con una enorme sonrisa saludo a Sam

-Como esta tu novio?-pregunto Sam a la chica

-Genial..-respondio antes de mirar a la multitud- que esta pasando?-pregunto

Sam miro por encima de su hombro

Fiona y sus palabras de animo-dijo Sam, Carly respondió solo con un "ah" antes de que ambas se acercaran a la multitud.

-Woot! Woot!-gritaba Fiona atreves del megáfono-¡¿ quien va a ganar?-gritaba la chica

-Los bulldogs!-gritaban los chicos de alrededor con entusiasmo

-Cuando vamos a ganar?-preguntaba la chica

-Mañana por la noche!-contestaron con tanta fuerza que la energía se sentía hasta afuera del edificio

-Vamos bulldogs! –comenzaron a gritar todos

Una vez que Fiona, se alejo de la multitud comenzó a llevar su entusiasmo al pasillo del colegio

-Vamos a animar mañana al equipo!-gritaba y repartía volantes entre los chicos de la escuela que asintian con la cabeza emocionados

Fiona se acerco hacia sus dos amigas.

-No están emocionadas?-pregunto con tanto entusiasmo que parecía haber consumido mucho café

Carly y Sam se miraron antes de responder: "definitivamente!"

Satisfecha por la respuesta Fiona se alejo, probablemente para ir a animar a toda la escuela entera

Tan pronto como ella se fue, las chicas comenzaron a caminar hacia su próxima clase, pero antes de eso, Sam habia estado buscando su teléfono en su bolsa.. sin mirar bien a donde iba

Cuando encontró finalmente su teléfono, Sam accidentalmente choco con alguien y ambos cayeron al suelo. Miro a la victima y se encontró con un chico con gafas,ropa ñoña y el cabello separado perfectamente a la mitad. Cuando ella lo vio, podría haber jurado que vio algo asi como el reflejo de su pasado o parte de eso.

Sacudiendo sus pensamientos, vio al chico de nuevo y le dio la disculpa mas sincera que salió de su boca

-oh!lo siento mucho…- dijo

Hey!-dijo alguien repentinamente, ambos miraron hacia arriba era un chico del equipo de futbol. Cuando estaba enfrente de ellos el chico del futbol agarro al niño que habia caído por el cuello provocando que todos sus libros cayeran nuevamente

Es que te molesta Sam?-pregunto el chico del futbol, del cual Sam no sabe su nombre,, aunque la pregunta del chico es una paradoja el chico que sostenía del cuello era inocente

Que?-pregunto Sam y se levanto bruscamente – no!

El chico vio al niño y lo empujo a los casilleros

-Escucha Froggy-dijo el chico con voz amenazadora,_ froggy? Se preguntaba Sam_- no te metas con nosotros en especial con las porristas ¿entendido?- froggy asintió con la cabeza y el chico le dio un ultimo empujón antes de irse

El jugador se alejo de Froggy con una sonrisa de triunfo, uno de sus compañeros le dio una palmada en la espalda

-Bien, Brad!-decía el compañero, asi que ese era su nombre Brad.

-Cuando la multitud se disperso , Sam se acerco a Carly.

-Por que su nombre es Froggy?-pregunto Sam

-En primer grado durante la clase de biología, teníamos que diseccionar una rana muerta-ella explico-Desafortunadamente, Froggy se sento junto a Fiona. La gente sabia que el chico se habia sentido mal cuando el profesor dio la orden de abrir las ranas, Froggy lo vio y vomito sobre Fiona-dijo la chica con una mueca

-Wow-dijo Sam mirando a Froggy. Sentía pena por el, nadie merecía un trato asi por un pequeño accidente.

-Si- dijo Carly como si estuviera de acuerdo con ella- asco- dijo Carly arrugando la nariz como si hubiera sido ayer- Asi que desde ese dia todo el mundo lo ha estado ignorando… exepto por los deportistas que de vez en cuando se "divierten" con el-dijo Carly como si fuera normal

-Y nadie hace nada?-pregunto Sam

-No- dijo la chica- porque deberíamos de hacerlo? Es solo un tonto, cretino, nerd, nub, y todos los demás insultos que se te ocurran.

La rubia miro a su amiga como si fuera una psicópata

-Además dudo que necesite la ayuda de alguien..-dijo la morena mientras veía como "froggy" levantaba sus libros del suelo- esta acostumbrado a ello.

-Sam iba a protestar pero la primera campana sonó

Bueno, me voy no quiero llegar tarde!-dijo la chica- nos vemos luego!-dijo antes de desaparecer por el pasillo

-Claro!-grito Sam

Una vez que Carly desapareció de la vista, Sam se acerco a Froggy con precaución .Una vez que ella estaba justo enfrente de el, se agacho y comenzó a ayudarle a recoger los libros.

-Toma-dijo Sam extendiendo los 4 libros que había recogido.

Froggy la miro con fuego en los ojos, antes de agarrar con dureza los libros

-Yo no necesito tu ayuda- dijo y se puso de pie – especialmente de una porrista tonta como tu- dijo con dureza y se fue

¿Qué le habia echo ella a el? Y si habia echo algo, lo solucionaría. Ella generalmente estaba bien con el etiquetado que les ponían otras personas, pero ella lo ayudaría al el y sobre todo le demostraría que no era una porrista tonta..

**Que les pareció?**

**ME ENCANTA ESTE FIC! Mi favorito… **

**Reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Gracias por sus reviws….**

**Lean**

**Esta historia es propiedad de: grench8993**

**Y icarly tampoco es mio….**

**Capitulo tres**

**I Wanna Know You**

Cuando Sam entro en clase de química, su ultima clase del dia, su vista se dirigió inmediatamente a no sabia que demonios pasaba con el, además de que se sentía mal por el hecho de que ella aun no conocía su verdadero nombre. Sin embargo ella tenia un plan que le daría la oportunidad de conocerlo y viceversa… asi que decidió poner en marcha su plan en ese mismo instante.

Sam camino hacia donde se encontraba su maestra de química

-hola señora walters!-saludo Sam con una sonrisa, tal vez demasiado exagerada para su gusto

-La señora Walters volteo para ver a una de sus alumnas favoritas con una sonrisa

-Oh! Hola samantha-dijo la maestra y Sam arrugo un poco la nariz por "Samantha" –como puedo ayudarte?-pregunto

Ahora en realidad, algunas personas (bueno, toda la escuela) piensa que ella es solo una rubia tonta, pero ella en realidad era una estudiante muy inteligente. Ella no quería que la gente supiera que ella era una especie de "ñoña" por eso nadie lo sabía, a excepción de Carly, claro..

-Umm- dijo Sam, miro alrededor del salón para asegurarse de que nadie la escuchaba- yo bueno… me preguntaba si podría tener un compañero de laboratorio diferente?-pregunto en voz baja.

-Ah, si?-pregunto la señora warbles- y eso porque?-pregunto con la ceja enarcada

-Bueno- dijo Sam y se mordió el labio. Ahora temía que su plan no funcionara…- siento que Wendy, no me es de mucha ayuda. Necesito a alguien de mi mismo intelecto.

-Um.. froggy?-dijo

-El señor Benson?-pregunto enarcando un poco la ceja

-Si- dijo Sam convenida

-Si eso es lo que quieres…-dijo la maestra antes de lanzar un suspiro- señor Gibson!-grito

-Si señora!-dijo Gibby con miedo en su voz

-Ahora seras compañero de Wendy-dijo la maestra y Gibby se limito a asentir lentamente. Tomo sus cosas y se sento junto con la chica.

-Señora walters-dijo froggy alzando la mano- ¿Quién será mi pareja entonces?-pregunto el chico

-Se sentara con la señorita Puckette- dijo la maestra señalando a Sam. Al oir esto , froggy lanzo gemidos hacia el mismo y quito la mochila que estaba en el asiento de al lado de el.

-Gracias- dijo Sam y ocupo el asiento de al lado.. el chico la ignoro y dirgio su atención hacia el pizarrón

Sam se giro hacia froggy, la ventaja de su mesa era que estaba hasta el fondo y ahí ninguno de sus compañeros podía verla

-Hola, eh… soy Sam Puckette- la chica sonrio y le tendio la mano- como te llamas?

El chico no respondió, es mas.. ni siquiera volteo a mirarla.

-Muy bien, creo que eres del tipo de personas que no habla- dijo Sam bajando la mano y girándose hacia el pizarrón

Los minutos seguían pasando, y el chico ni siquiera lo miraba.

-Vio entre los libros del chico que tenia una carpeta de "galaxy wars"

-Así que..-intento una vez mas- esa carpeta es linda…-dijo Sam- galaxy wars?-pregunto- yo solía ver esa película con mi primo-dijo Sam, pero el chico no la escuchaba

Suspiro, y se dio por vencida. En realidad no había forma de hacer hablar a este niño… la clase termino y la señora Walters despidió a los alumnos.

Pero Sam volvió a ver a froggy y decidió algo…no se rendiría, no importaba si era mañana, pasado mañana o pasado pasado mañana..

Ella encontraría la manera. Ella le demostrara que no es lo que piensa que es. Ella no sabe porque le importa tanto lo que el piensa, pero por alguna razón lo hace.

-Sam podemos hablar!-le grito la señora Walter desde el pasillo.

-Claro, maestra- dijo la chica y se acerco a ella

-Tu sabes, Sam-dijo la señora Walter- eres la estudiante mas inteligente de todas mis clases., por que no entras en el equipo "plus cheam de química"

-Señora Walter usted sabe que yo no puedo…-comenzó Sam

Entiendo que para los jóvenes de ahora su popularidad lo es todo..pero deberías pensarlo seria bueno para la universidad-dijo la maestra

Pensare en ello-dijo y se fue caminando por el pasillo.

Shane estaba apunto de salir de sus practicas de futbol. Tenia que ir rápido para no hacerlo esperar.

Sintió que su teléfono comenzó a vibrar , habia recibido un mensaje era de shane

_Sam, no te puedo llevar a casa hoy. El entrenador nos pidió que nos quedaramos. _

_Espero que lo entiendas nena ._

_Con amor_

_~Shane_

Verán, por lo general Sam lleva su coche a la escuela, pero Shane estuvo insistiendo en que debería ser el, el que la llevara a su casa. Además Carly no llevaba su carro a la escuela ya que según ella parecía sacado de la era prehistórica.

_Bueno, tomare el autobús_

_Te veo mañana._

_~Con amor Sam_

Lanzo un suspiro, no tenia ganas de caminar… cuando iba de camino al autobús vio a un chico parado en la parada del mismo. Entrecerró los ojos, para ver mejor… y pudo ver quien era. Suspirando se acerco ala parada, dudando si habia sido buena idea ir a tomar el autobús.

Al salir del club AV. Y despues de un mal dia en la escuela, froggy se dirigió a la parada del autobús.

En definitiva era de los perores días que habia tenido en su escuela. Solo por tres cosas

1.- fue intimidado por todo el equipo de futbol

2.- ninguna persona del grupo AV voto por el como presidente del grupo…

3.-esa Samantha se hizo su compañera de laboratorio, y comenzó a hacerle preguntas ..como si en verdad quisiera hablar con el.

Faltaban varios minutos para que el autobús llegara, saco un libro de su mochila y comenzó a leerlo. De repente escucho algunos pasos. ¿Quién mas tomaria el autobús?

Una vez que se dio cuenta quien era, se quejo de inmediato.

-tienes que estar bromendo?-murmuro para si mismo

Eres una especie de acosador?-pregunto el chico a la rubia

La rubia rodo los ojos

-Para tu información, los autobuses son públicos por lo que puedo viajar en ellos cuando se me de la gana-dijo Sam tranquilamente.

-Como sea-dijo froggy y volvió a leer su libro.

Despues de un par de minutos en silencio, Sam se decidió a comenzar a hablar.

-Asi que…-comenzo Sam- ¿Qué estas leyendo?-pregunto

Froggy miro a Sam.

-No es asunto tuyo-dijo el chico antes de que el autobús llegara. Guardo el libro en su mochila y entro al autobús como Sam lo miraba confundida

Ella no lo entendió hasta despues, pero el que el haya hablado con ella- aunque sea de manera grosera- fue un comienzo.

Que les pareció?

Reviews!

Y si me hacen un favor, pasen por mi fic "A-Z"….

Gracias :DD


End file.
